Rosalina (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Rosalina is a princess originating from Super Mario Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas and the commander of the Comet Observatory. As a young girl, she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, which they rebuilt in order to search for the Luma's mother. As they traverse through space, Rosalina kept monitoring her home planet where her mother lives as a result of missing her until her mother died one day. Being sadden and homesick from the event, the young Luma who travelled with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and all the Lumas who followed her are family now and goes back to her home planet once in every one hundred years Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Princess Rosalina Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years Classification: Princess, Mother of the Cosmos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, True Flight, Cosmic Magic, Duplication, Possession, Spin Attack, Teleportation, Forcefield creation (Can use forcefields for telekinesis as well), Can spawn Lumas and summon Power Stars, Can fire powerful blasts, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), etc Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Effortlessly reset the universe after a supernova that threatened the very fabric of the universe. She can also casually warp and manipulate it, bending it all to her will. Both feats were done in seconds with extremely minoot exertion levels, putting her at a very high-end of the tier) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (In SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes [Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds ]. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario and Bowser can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. They do this on foot, and Rosalina scales to them due to keeping up with them. She could potentially have infinite speed due to remaining active within the empty void created after the supernova in SMG1, which is why she's "At least MFTL+") Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted boulders and enemies many times her size) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Survived the reset unscathed) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Extremely high (Has an intimate amount of knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable NOTE: Using Super Mario 3D World as means to downplay Rosalina is completely fallacious. It is entirely possible she held back her powers significantly due to lack of desire to kill anyone, or, it could just be outright PIS. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2